Saints Row: Total Destruction
by CuffYoChiick
Summary: Takes place at SR3 ending and SR4. Follows the storyline of SR3 and SR4 just with my own little twist. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The boss, Oleg and Pierce are at the military base, fighting off waves of Luchadors and STAG members. The saints got the gun fight they were looking for. The Luchadors and STAG were putting up a good fight. Aside from killing one another as well. But at that moment. That very moment. The boss got 2 phone calls. One from Angel and one from Kira. Angel informed the boss that Killbane is planning on leaving Steelpory and currenty on his way to the airport. Kira informed him that she has Shaundi and Viola held captive on Magnarac Statue, which was set to blow.

**Pierce: "You cant make it to both Boss. You have to choose right now. Save the girls? Or take down Killbane!"**

The boss thought about it. Over-thought. Then started worrying. And next thing you know it he was stressing.

**Boss: "Pierce! Oleg! Cover me. I have a plan!"**

Pierce and Oleg did as they were told and covered the boss as he ran behind a wall.

**Boss: "Can't believe I have to do this. But once a saint. Always a saint."**

He dug his phone out of his pocket. Dialed in a number then pressed call.

**Boss: "I hope you pick up man."**

The boss said worrying.

After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.

**Unknown male: "Hello?"**

**Boss: "look, I don't have much time to talk. But the Saints need you right now. Shaundi and our new lieutenant Viola have been abducted and is currently being held captive on Magnarac Statue. I have my hands full at the moment and I really need your help."**

The boss pleaded.

There was a long pause before the unknown man spoke again.

**Unknown male: "*Sigh* look I'll see what I can do. I can't-"**

**Female voice: Lieutenant Goins!**

The unknown man jumped when he heard his name being called. He checked who had called him and turn back around.

**Unknown Male: "I gotta go." He whispered.**

**Boss: "Wai-.. Fuck me! He hung up. Lets just hope he pulls through."**

The boss was still worried. He didn't get a confirmed answer. But he had to do what he had to do.

**Boss: "Pierce and Oleg! Think you can handle everything here? I'm going after Killbane!"**

Pierce and Oleg nodded and covered the boss as he hopped in a near-by car and sped off to his destination.

_*With the unknown male*_

**Female voice: "Lieutenant Goins!"**

He turned around to face the lady calling his name.

**Lieutenant Goins: "Yes squad leader Kira." He said as he saluted her.**

**Kira: "Captain Temple said you are to assist me with our prisoners."**

Lieutenant Goins just nodded and headed up the stairs.

Kira just smirked and followed her **lieutenant** upstairs.

**Kira: "Its time the Saints perish."**


	2. Chapter 2

***With the boss***

**Boss: "Shit I missed! Fuck Angel. Can't you keep the car steady? You're making my grandma look like a better driver. And she's blind!"**

**The boss yelled at Angel while ducking from incoming gun fire.**

**Angel: "It's not as easy at it looks. I'm driving fast, dodging bullets, and at the same time trying to keep your ass from falling out. Now just focus and shoot! Killbane cannot leave Steelport!"**

**The boss just rolled his eyes and loaded up for another shot. He took aim and pulled the trigger.**

**The plane exploded instantly. Leaving a broken Killbane on the ground. The boss and Angel pulled up to the planes debris and got out the car.**

_*With Lieutenant Goins*_

**As they reached the top of the statue of Joe Magnarac. Lieutenant Goins was arguing with himself. You have to do this. **_'Shaundi is your best friend for fucks sake. She'd catch your back anyday.'_**He thought about it some more..**_'but I promised myself over Carlos's grave that I wouldn't go back to gangbanging. That I'd leave it all behind and do something else... but fuck I really hate our squad leader. Acting all "top notch" just because she sucked the Captains dick for that position. Fuck it!'_

**He shook his head to clear his cluttered mind and focused on reality.**

**Lieutenant Goins: "This is my only shot. Save my bestie or Keep my promise to Carlos." He mumbled to himself.**

**He turned around to face the prisoners. He looked at Shaundi **_'She looks pissed the fuck off. But what the fuck happened to her dreads?!'. _**He discarded that thought and looked at Burt Reynolds. **_That fucking guy is a ice cube'. _**He nodded at that thought. He then shifted his eyes further to the right and looked at Viola. '**_Wow, thats the new lieutenant? She's so.. beautiful. Whats a girl like her doing in a street gang?' He smirked._

**His thoughts were interrupted as Kira spoke.**

**Kira: "Lieutenant Goins. I need you to re-check their ties. Make sure they're tight! I need to inform the Captain that the Leader of the Saints have not arrived."**

**Lieutenant Goins just nodded.**

**He started with Viola first. As he approached her, he noticed how much more amazing she looked up close. His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.**

**"What do you want?" Viola answered in a very annoyed tone.**

**He snapped back to reality and looked at Viola. He knelt down beside her a pretended to re-tie her.**

**"Boss called me in to help. Just stay down until its time." He whispered loudly so she could hear. He peeked behind him and saw that Kira was still on the phone. He re-tied the knot not too tight so they can easily get out. He then got up and walked over to Burt Reynolds. As he was re-doing Burts ropes. Burt looked at him skeptically. "Hey, aren't you that kid that used to run the Saints back in Stilwater?". Lieutenant Goins look at Burt in shock. 'How does he know that?. Lieutenant Goins discarded the thought and continued to tie the knot. Last but not least. He walked over to Shaundi. As he approached her,he heard her yell, "if you touch me the wrong way. I will break your face." He just laughed at the thought of Shaundi trying to reach his face due to her being fun sized without those heels. He knelt down beside her and whispered, "I'd love to see you try... bestie." And with that he smacked her on the ass. Shaundi was about to snap until she realized what he just said. **

**"Bestie?..." she looked at him weird. Until a sudden realization came. "OMG!-" she got cut off by Lieutenant Goins telling her to shut up and pointing to Kira. Shaundi understood and kept quiet as told. "Don't worry bestie. I'm gonna get you guys out!" He said quietly. She nodded. He got up and walked over to Kira. "Done." He said assertively. She waved him away and continued to talk to Captain Temple.**

**"Yes sir. Actually I just got done checking their ties. Gotta make sure they don't escape." She said in a confident tone. Lieutenant Goins just looked at her in disbelief. 'Is this bitch taking credit for my work? Fuck that!'. He shook his head. "You're such a fucking kiss ass!" He said in a slightly irritated tone. Kira turned around and looked at him in disbelief. "I have to go Captain. One of our men has stepped out of line" she said as she hung up. "What did you just call me?" She stepped closer to Lieutenant Goins. Liutenant Goin stepped forward as well. "Did I studder? I said, You're a fucking kiss fucking ass. I should be squad leader." He said slightly more annoyed. She stepped closer to him and got up in his face. "If you're supposed to be squad leader, then why do I have it?" Kira said, trying to dig under Lieutenant Goins skin. He dismissed her come back and replied "this isn't the time to play dumb Kira. You know you got that position because you're highly trained in sucking Temple's dick!" At that moment she slapped Lietenant Goins. Catching him off guard and knocking him down. She walked over to him. Grabbing her pistol from her holster and aimed it at Lieutenant Goins. "No, Julian Goins. I have this position because I am the best out of the squad. I worked hard for this. Face it Julian. I'm better than you. Always have been. I deserve this." She said viciously. Julian just laughed out loud. "Oh lord, listen lady. The only "hard work" that you did was with you mouth and hands on Temple. So don't you think for a second that you're all that. Because honey, you ain't Shit." Kira glared at Julian and shot him in the shoulder. Shaundi looked up and took that as the signal. Shaundi charged for Kira. Kira was too focused on Julian she didn't. Even notice Shaundi approaching. **

**"I'm gonna enjoy watching you suffer Julian. Its too bad. You could've made a good squad leader as I get moved up to being Captain." Kira smirked and raised her gun up to his head. Shaundi side blinded Kira as she was about to pull the trigger. It was just a full-on cat fight. They were rolling everywhere. They finally let go of each other and stood up. "Why're you helping him Saint? He was trying to kill you." Kira assured Shaundi. Shaundi ignored her and punched Kira right in the nose. Kira stepped back to regain her balance with her hands covering her nose. As she took them down Shaundi seen the blood running out of Kira's nose, and with that Shaundi just smirked. Kira charged at Shaundi out of rage. As they started rolling around on the ground again. Viola got up and un-tied the mayor. "Are you alright Mayor?" She looked at him for any bruises or such. "I'm fine Viola, we need to check on that kid there." Burt said as he pointed in Julians direction. Viola looked at where Burt was pointing and ran over to Julians aid. As she got to Julian, Julian was attempting to get up. And he failed. Viola reached down and put his non wounded shoulder over her shoulders. "You're gonna be okay Mr. Goins, I got you." She said calmly. Julian just kept his focus on Kira. He looked down to the left and seen her gun. He bent down to pick it up.**

**"Lets finish this bitch!" Julian yelled. His yell caught both Shaundi and Kiras attention. Kira looked down at Shaundi and knocked her out. Kira got off of Shaundi and made her way over to her ex-lieutenant. "Go ahead and do it Julian. The whole STAG initiative will take down you and the saints." Kira smirked. Julian just looked at her. Not caring what she had to say. He lifted up the pistol and shot Kira in her head. He felt relieved that the bitch was gone. But just when he thought it was all over. The statue began to shake. "Oh shit! The statues gonna blow!" Julian said calmly. Viola looked at him in disbelief. "How are you calm about this?! Do you have a way out?" Julian nodded and touched the button on his earpiece. "Langston, time for pick-up." After a couple of seconds a VTOL came up. "Get inside, I gotta get Shaundi!" Julian yelled. Viola and Burt hurried inside. Julian ran over to Shaundi and picked her up and put her on his wounded shoulder. He quickly ran to the VTOL and jumped for it. Just ad he made it in with Shaundi, the statue exploded.**

**"That was a close one" Julian said as he sat down to relax. It was silent until Viola spoke, "Where are we going?" She looked at Julian, waiting for a reply. "To the airport to meet the boss."**


End file.
